Aizen and the Unicorn
by Princess Kisame
Summary: In history, even the most powerful of enemies have their weak points. Even Sosuke Aizen, inter'bleach'ional baddie has his. What started out to be a normal day for Aizen quickly lurched into to a disaster when a magical creature broke into his layer.


**A/N: My first loser story! 8D**

**Be warned about my ridiculous concepts and disturbing love for Crack. ( Crack as in randomness, not the drug. )**

Starting out as a much loved captain of the 5th division, and then randomly turned into one of the most vicious and troublesome villains around, Sosuke Aizen is one of the most irritating men to ever live. Being feared and creeply admired by some of his subordinates (the Espada), he seems to be one of the most "in power" people there is around. Causing many problems for Ichigo, we can add another element of 'annoying' to Aizen solely because he seems to obsess over kicking his ass. He seems to be a man of many faces, ranging from unemotional to psycho billy freak out.

Despite his scary upfront, there is a side to Aizen that is unknown to all, even his trusted side-kicks in crime don't even know about. Remember that sweet almost brotherly Aizen we began to know until he took his glasses off and turned into Superman? Claiming that that side of him has never existed and was just a mere "disguise" to fool all the little pawns in the wild game of chess, it was all a lie. Deep from within his heart, (and yes, he does have one oddly enough), that Aizen lurks around still, only now he is creepier and fruitier. Little do you know, is that it takes the man every inch of his strength to keep that Aizen hidden away, worried that if that Aizen popped out for a second, he would drop from being totally "badass" to a homosexual level that even Uryuu Ishida would look less gay.

The last thing the man needs is to have someone find out his disturbing secret; nonetheless an enemy, such as Ichigo. And in order to conceal his terrible secret, Aizen does his best to avoid the things his deepest heart desires, for which these desires would unlock his secret, and as I mentioned before, he does not want that to happen. But how can a man help it? Flowers are pretty, puppies are cute, and the color pink just makes the world go 'round.

Perched on his swirly chair, Aizen lounged after a long day of doing absolutely nothing but making ridiculous orders for everyone around him to do. Who can blame him? He's up on top and cannot help but to make everyone below him seem worthless; it was the joy of his life. Lifting his palm to his chin, the man let out a sigh, and continued to stare forward into the open space in front of him. His peace with disrupted when his rather faithful partner, Gin Ichimaru, walked into the room.

"Am I interrupting you?" The man spoke with his usual mocking tone. Not showing a sign of irritation, Aizen swiveled around to face Gin and deepened his frown.

"Of course not," He said. "What are you here for?"

"Eh, well, 'ya see we got a problem." Gin chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Aizen can tell that whatever news there was for him, it was obviously bad.

Gin continued. "There is this creature that landed in the hall and 'ya kind of need to see it."

Letting out another sigh, Aizen slowly lifted from his chair and walked right pass Gin.

Walking along the dull hallways of Las Noches, frustration pulsed all around Aizen's body. Nothing was more irritating than knowing that _something _has, out of nowhere, landed, again, out of nowhere into the hall. How the hell was he supposed to destroy the world if his "team" can't even keep "creatures" out of the stupid headquarters?

Stepping down tons of flights of stairs, he finally appeared at the hallway Gin was talking about. At first glance all he can see is the Espada members (except for Starrk, of course) rushing around, some worried, some curious and or confused, and others are just trying to leave before the situation got worse. Before Aizen can snap at any of them for failing at their duty on defending Los Noches(?), the creature before his eyes was a very creature in which he loved ever since he was a young lad; a unicorn.


End file.
